


Peridot's Big Mistake

by Doc_Cairo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Cairo/pseuds/Doc_Cairo
Summary: Peridot builds a new robot.





	Peridot's Big Mistake

"Steven! I built a robot to help teach all the new gems about humanity and help them integrate!" Peridot said proudly.

"That's so cool! Can I see?"

"Sure! Say hello!"

"Hello." The figure was green metal, but otherwise distinct and recognizable. "I am G3P0, human-gem relations. I am programmed in modern etiquette and cultu-"

"Wait wait wait!" Connie interrupted, looking grim. "Peridot... What have you done?" A black helicopter emerged over the horizon.

"I... Based it off one of those movies Steven showed me. Why?" It drew closer. A suited man parachuted from it, the open parachute revealing a corporate logo.

"Peridot... You FUCKED WITH THE MOUSE. WHY DID YOU FUCK WITH THE MOUSE?!"

And that's how Peridot got sued by Disney.

**Author's Note:**

> What up I woke and wrote this is in 5 min because it was so darn silly.


End file.
